Punishment for the Lost Rabbit
by p0l-anka
Summary: "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you finally gotten some guts to defy me." The skylark approached the meek brunette, who has his back on the wall. Trembling with fear. "Wao." The skylark's gaze shows ecstatic amusement. ONE SHOT. 1827
1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOT. ENTITLED 'Punishment for the Lost Rabbit'

* * *

><p><strong><em>"When i was 10: Rubber meant eraser. Ass meant donkey. Gay meant happy. Straight meant linear. Making out meant logical detection. Cock meant rooster. Pussy meant cat. Stag meant deer and a tit was always for tat. damn! English has totally change..."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>*Gives off menacing look* I do not own anything. *yawns*

**Warning: **A carnivore skylark topped with a herbivore rabbit. A short 1827 one shot for your service.

**A/N: **Just a short break from harsh reality =3 ...or perhaps I'm just bored?

On the other hand, I will leave on what kind of defiance Tsunayoshi made into your imagination, for him to earn some punishment. =p

* * *

><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you finally gotten some guts to defy me." The skylark approached the meek brunette, who has his back on the wall. Trembling with fear. "Wao." The skylark's gaze shows ecstatic amusement.<p>

"I'm s-sorry, Kyouya… I didn't mean to do that…" The brunette apologized, pouting oh-so cutely.

"Stop pouting." The skylark ordered, eyebrows knitting together at the cute herbivore displayed on his front.

"S-sorry…" The herbivore apologized again. Eyes glued on the floor, looking dejected oh-so cutely.

"Stop looking dejected" The skylark ordered, eyebrows twitching in irritation at the level-up cuteness of the herbivore at his front, which he where emitting unintentionally.

"E-eh? I-it's not like I can obliterate my expression…" The brunette sniffled, who was on the verge of crying due to fear.

"You're making my throat dry, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The skylark eyes bore a drill on his prey.

"W-what does that even mean?"

"Come with me. It's time for your punishment." The skylark grabbed the herbivore's back collar, lifting him up like a lost cat.

The skylark clicked his tongue. The herbivore looks too cute for his own good. If truth were told, Sawada Tsunayoshi looks like a lost rabbit.

The brunette yelped after the skylark threw him on the top of the bed, "W-wait, Kyouya! N-not that kind of punishment! I'm still soreee!" The brunette caramel eyes were now full of tears, which ended him up like a kicked puppy.

"You really are making my throat dry, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The skylark hovered above the brunette, a sinister smile marking his handsome face. His hand were now firmly placed on the herbivore's chest, pushing him further into the mattress.

"Uwaaaaah!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Good? Bad?

Mind telling me by REVIEWING?


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAGIARISM ISSUE**

* * *

><p>An important message for <strong>my fellow writers and readers<strong>. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, may God Bless You.

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE.**

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you.**.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, please, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

As of now, there is only one person whom I have given my permission to translate two of my 1827 story, her name is Sunny210 (on: vnsharing 'DOT' net) and JungYunjae1827(on: fanfiction 'DOT' net)

If you have any comments regarding on this notification, just leave it as a review on the previous chapters or send me a private message, as I will delete this in the near future.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
